The Day Stranger than the Strangest Day of All
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser and Bowser Jr. have a even stranger day. Sequel to The Strangest Day of All.


**_The Day Even Stranger than The Strangest Day of All_**

**_I watched 'A Goofy Movie', and it showed Goofy and Max going on a vacation. Then I thought what would happen if Bowser and Bowser Jr. had a vacation. This is the fanfic with the idea. It's slightly different than the original movie, but who cares? Enjoy._**

**_Don't flame. You should R and R the first one before you R and R this story. You should also R and R my stories that weren't reviewed a lot, or ones that weren't even reviewed at all._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since the craziest day of their lives. They're about to have another one. Bowser was sitting on his throne with Bowser Jr. on his lap.<p>

Bowser: You know, Junior, I should buy you a throne for you. Does that sound good?

Junior: Yeah, but this is better. You're so comfy, Papa.

Bowser: I can tell.

Bowser stroked Junior's hair.

Bowser: Would you like to go fishing?

Junior: Yeah!

They get ready outside.

* * *

><p>Bowser brings Junior a olive fishing hoodie for his shell and, accidentally, the Koopa King's own large fishing hat which is too big for his son.<p>

Junior: Papa, what are you doing? I can't see with this hat on!

Bowser: Oh, sorry, that was mine.

Bowser takes his hat off of Junior's head and puts it on. He brings Junior a small fishing hat which was small enough to fit his head.

Junior: That's better.

Bowser and Junior put on their fishing suits, hip waders and inflatable vests.

Then Junior's vest rapidly puffs up, suffocating him.

Junior: **AGH...TOO...TIGHT!**

Bowser: Alright, alright, I'll turn it off.

He pulled out the suction plug thing(whatever that is), and the vest deflates.

Junior: *gasping for air* Thanks...Papa...

Bowser: You're welcome. You know, you look just like me when I was your age.

Junior: Really?

Bowser: Yeah! Oh, and I have a present for you.

He brings out a rectangular casket.

Bowser: This has been handed down from Koopa to Koopa to Koopa, and now it's all yours, Junior.

Bowser opens it and there's a fishing rod in it.

Junior: What's this? A stick?

Bowser chuckled.

Bowser: No! It's a fishing rod. It's really old and it still works!

Junior: Oh. Okay.

Bowser: You know, this reminds me of something. Me and my Papa(your Grandpapa) also gone fishing years ago when I was your age. We're gonna be using this map we used.

He brought out the map.

Bowser: We'll take the same route, make the same stops and see the same sights.

Junior: You know that it's gonna take weeks, Papa.

Bowser: Exactly. Getting there is half the fun! Anyway, it's time to go.

Bowser opened the door of his multi-seat kart, the Koopa King.

**_A/N 1: The Koopa King kart has been upgraded to fit three people. Two in the front seat and one in the back. It also now has a roof._**

**_A\N 2: Junior fools around with Bowser in this part._**

Bowser: Hop in!

Junior: Nah.

Bowser: Come on, go for it!

Junior: No!

Bowser: Get inside the kart.

Junior: It's still no!

Bowser: **GET INSIDE!**

Junior: **NO!**

Bowser: Then I'll make ya!

Bowser picks up Junior and places him onto the front seat of the kart, tying him down with the seat belt.

Junior: Wait, what are you doing? Child abuse! **CHILD ABUSE!**

Bowser and Junior both laughed playfully.

Bowser: Let's go!

Bowser got into the driver's seat.

**_A/N 3: Funny sequence is over._**

Bowser: Set for adventure, Junior?

Junior nodded his head up and down, meaning 'yes'.

Bowser: Okay. But remember, I'm not giving up on you. Our father-son relationship will never break. No matter how angry we are to each other, it'll never break. Remember this for the rest of your life. Okay?

Junior: Okay.

Bowser hugged Junior.

Bowser: That's my boy. Your Papa and Mama know best.

He starts the car.

Junior:** WAIT!** I forgot my paintbrush!

Bowser laughed.

Bowser: It's in my shell! Hold it if you want.

Bowser pulled it out of his shell and placed it on Junior's lap.

Junior: Thanks, Papa.

Bowser: You're welcome.

Then they drive off.

* * *

><p>While they were halfway there, Junior plucked up the curiousity to ask this question.<p>

Junior: Papa, where are we gonna go fishing?

Bowser: The same place we played golf; Koopa Plains.

Junior: Oh. But why is there no traffic?

Bowser: We're almost there.

Junior: Oh.

Bowser: You're a curious boy, aren't you?

Junior: Yeah...

Junior then blushed, his face turning red.

Bowser chuckled.

Bowser: Don't be embarrassed, only I'm here. You'll only be really embarressed if there's like, 100 people here.

Bowser then pulled out a list of road games.

Bowser: List of fun games I used to play with my Dad...story telling...road bingo...20 questions, I Spy...Simon Says...and Guess-a-Name. Hey, Junior, let's play Guess-a-Name. Think a name and I'll guess who. Man, or woman?

Junior: Man.

Bowser: Man? That's tough...Give me a hint.

Junior: He's driving.

Bowser: Me?

Junior: Yeah!

Bowser laughed.

Bowser: Good guess, son, good guess. Your turn.

Junior: Man or woman?

Bowser: Man.

Junior: Umm...Gimme a hint.

Bowser: He's next to me.

Junior: Me?

Bowser: Yes!

They both laughed.

Junior: That game's funny.

Bowser: Hey, here's a cassette tape. Oh, it's my childhood one! Me and Grandpapa used to play this song all the time.

Junior: I never heard it!

Bowser: You're about to.

The song was 'High Hopes'.

Junior: Hey, this reminds me of 'A Goofy Movie'.

Bowser: The author made our quest similar to theirs.

Junior: ...Is that a good thing?

Bowser: Yes!

* * *

><p>Finally, they made it.<p>

Junior: Papa, I don't know how to fish.

Bowser: I'll tell you then.

He brings out a tackle box.

Bowser: Here's some fishing things you need. Hooks, bobbers, weights, and bait.

Junior: Cool.

He tries to touch a hook but Bowser stopped him.

Bowser: Mm-hm. You don't touch them. The hooks are sharp, and only, and I mean **ONLY,** I can touch them.

Junior: Okay.

Bowser: Good. Now you have to put the hook on the rod.

Bowser did that.

Bowser: And put the bait on the hook. Drop the line, and wait.

Bowser did that also.

Junior did as he was told.

Bowser: Good.

Then the water started to move.

Bowser: You caught something!** PULL!**

Junior pulled the rod up, and it turns out to be a banana.

Junior: A banana?

They both laughed.

Then they stopped.

Bowser: Wait...If that's a banana...Then...that means...

Donkey Kong walked in.

Donkey Kong: DK...**SMAAAAAAASH!**

Bowser and Junior: **RUUUUN!**

They both ran away.

Bowser got a idea.

Bowser: **JUNIOR, RUN!**

Junior: **WHAT ABOUT YOU? I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!**

Bowser: **LEAVE NOW! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! I'LL BE OKAY! JUST RUN!**

Junior ran away.

Bowser and DK wrestled like bears.

Donkey Kong: DK smash!

Bowser: Speak...**NORMALLY!**

Bowser threw DK into a tree, knocking him out.

Bowser was looking for Junior.

Bowser: Junior? Junior!

Junior was hiding behind a tree, shaking in fear and tears falling from his eyes.

Bowser then found Junior.

Bowser: Junior...It's okay...I'm alright.

Junior: Papa...

Bowser: Yeah...Papa's here.

They walk to the kart and go inside.

Bowser: Where are the keys?

Then he looked at Donkey Kong. He regained consciousness with the car keys in his hands. He laughs.

DK: Heh heh heh. Puny Koopas sleep with DK.

Junior: You know, that was actually fun. Too bad we couldn't catch a real fish.

Bowser: I know. Guess we're sleeping here.

Donkey Kong digs in his baggage he carried along.

* * *

><p>Some time later, they're still in the car, waiting.<p>

Junior: Is he gone yet?

Donkey Kong plays a primitive puppet show and then laughs maniacally.

Bowser: No, he's still here.

Bowser's stomach growls.

Junior: Papa, is that your tummy or DK?

Bowser: Just my stomach.

Junior's stomach growls.

Junior: I'm gonna die.

Then a can of soup lands on their hood right in front of them.

Bowser: Then the food is here to rescue you from death!

Junior rolls down the window to get the soup. In the process, he makes a small noise. DK hears it and, with the baggage still in his hand, he begins to run towards them, roaring. Terrified, Junior tries to get the can of soup inside even faster.

Bowser: **JUNIOR, STOP GOOFING AROUND, HE'S COMING!**

Bowser pulled Junior back into the car, grabs the soup and manages to roll the window up just before DK reaches them. DK bounces off his car, landing on his back. His baggage's contents spill out, with a headphone radio landing on his head. Disco music plays.

DK: DK like music!

DK then enjoys dancing and laughing with the beat.

Back in Bowser's car, Bowser opens the soup, which is clearly warm for some reason. He puts half in a bowl and the other in another bowl.

DK was dancing to the music still, and Bowser notices him.

Bowser: Gweh heh heh heh...Gwahahahahahaha!

Junior: What's so funny, Papa?

Bowser: Look.

Junior looked at DK dancing.

Junior: Hahahaha!

Bowser and Junior: Hahahahahahahaha!

They both laughed.

They then ate all the soup in their bowls.

Bowser: Are you gonna die now?

Junior: Nope! I'm staying alive!

Bowser: ...You know what's funny?

Junior: What?

Bowser: You used to make words with those letters in the alphabet soup. Like "Papa", and "Junior", or even "Mama Peach".

Junior: What about "Ambidextrous?"

Bowser: Gweh heh heh! How about "Hasta la Vista, Baby!"

Junior: "Bye!"

Bowser: "Hi!"

Junior: "I pledge allegiance!"

Bowser: "I love you!"

Junior: "I love you too!"

They both laughed.

Bowser: This is gonna be a good night.

* * *

><p>Finally, hours later, DK sleeps, and in the car, Bowser sleeps with Junior in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning, at a restaurant, they eat breakfast.<p>

A Shy Guy comes in.

Shy Guy: What do you need?

Bowser: I would like a fried Junior.

Junior: **WHAT?**

Bowser laughed.

Bowser: Just kidding! I would like waffles with maple syrup. I would also like a refreshing cup of orange juice.

Junior: I want Papa with syrup!

Bowser: **WHAT?**

Junior: Just kidding! I would like pancakes with butter and maple syrup! Oh, and I want orange juice!

Shy Guy: Coming right up lickety-split!

Minutes later, the waiter gives the food to them.

Shy Guy: Breakfast is ready!

Bowser: Thanks.

Junior: Thank you!

They ate their food.

* * *

><p>So they explore the rest of their town and then go to a hotel where they sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, they try to go home.<p>

Bowser: Wanna play more games?

Junior: Yeah!

Bowser: What's left? Oh, all the other ones. We're doing the other ones.

Junior: Okay!

* * *

><p>After they play all the other games, they park to a scenic lookout point.<p>

Junior leaned against the car and then it drifted off.

Junior: Oh, no! The car!

Bowser: What happened?

Junior: It was a accident! I leaned against it and then it rolled down!

Bowser: I understand, let's get it!

They chase after the car.

The car passes under a low-hanging rock formation.

They zip back and forth, trying to get around the side of the car.

Bowser: You locked it!

Junior: No, you did!

Bowser: You!

Junior: You!

Bowser: You!

Junior: **YOU!**

Bowser: **YOU!**

Junior: **YOU!**

Bowser: Forget it, think about the car!

Junior: Okay!

They run inside the car by going through the sun roof.

Bowser: Hit the brakes!

Junior: Okay!

Junior broke the brakes.

Junior: Here!

Bowser: **WHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

Bowser strangled Junior.

Bowser: **I SAID, HIT THE BRAKES, NOT BREAK THEM! THE NEXT THING THAT'LL BE BROKEN IS YOUR _NECK!_**

Junior: **OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY!**

Bowser: **YOU BETTER BE!**

The car slides out on the guide rail and hangs over the canyon.

Bowser: This is the weirdest thing ever. More weird than that weird thing that happened three weeks ago!

Junior: If this is a dream, wake me up.

The guide rail lets loose and the car gets launched into the air. It bounces off of several rock formations, bouncing Bowser and Junior around the car's interior.

Bowser: **PLEASE DON'T...LAND IN...THE STUPID...WATERRRRRRRRRR!**

The car bounces off the last rock formation, then plummets a long way before landing in the river below.

Bowser and Junior get on the car's roof.

Junior: We're gonna die!

Bowser: No, we're not!

The car bounces and spins wildly through a series of rapids.

Junior: Yes, we are!

Bowser: **NO, WE'RE NOT!**

Then the car slides over a small waterfall into calm water. The car stops bobbing and the sun begins shining on them.

Bowser: Junior, we're gonna be okay. Trust me.

Junior looked to see no rough things.

Bowser: See? Nothing.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they're still stranded in the water.<p>

Bowser: Uh, Junior...

Junior: What's wrong?

Bowser: Look...

Junior: A waterfall? That's not bad! Wait...**A WATERFALL?**

The car spins and sloshes, and Junior falls off. Bowser continues to hold on.

Bowser and Junior: **AAAAAAHHHHH!**

Then a wave hits them, making them fly to parts unknown.

* * *

><p>Bowser woke up to be on a tall cliff.<p>

Junior was hanging on the edge.

Bowser ran and saw Junior.

Bowser: Junior!

Junior: Papa, I'm scared! Am I gonna die?

Bowser: No. No, you're not.

A small part of the edge falls off, making Junior fall.

Bowser: **NO!**

Bowser grabs Junior's hand.

Bowser: Hold on, Junior, I'll pull you up.

Junior lost his grip of Bowser's hand and fell.

Bowser: **NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOO! JUNIOOOORRRRR!**

Bowser jumped off and landed perfectly on his feet.

Junior was on a pillow, without a scratch.

Bowser: Junior, you're okay!

Junior: Papa!

Bowser hugged Junior.

Bowser: You're okay! I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you were dead!

Junior: Papa, this is the greatest vacation ever!

Bowser: I know! Let's go home now.

Bowser and Junior go home.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE END<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, at least it was long enough. It took less time for me to work on than "Mario and Friends' Ultimate Adventure". R and R that story. To keep you on track, please R and R the first one before R and R'ing this one.<strong>_

_**Don't flame!**_

_**See you next fanfic!**_


End file.
